PROJECT SUMMARY Motor vehicle collisions (MVCs) are the leading cause of death among teenagers in the United States. Teen drivers who have committed a traffic violation are at even greater risk. However, most parent-focused interventions target teen drivers during the learner phase, with very few interventions being implemented during the unsupervised independent driving phase or targeting high-risk teen drivers, such as those with traffic violations. Advances in technology, ranging from in-vehicle devices to smartphone applications, offer a new avenue to enhance teens? safe driving. However, little is known about how to use this technology to actively engage parents, and subsequently, influence teens? safe driving practices. The objective of this study is to assess the effect of providing driving feedback (with and without parent training) on reducing risky driving events, unsafe driving behaviors, and recidivism (subsequent traffic violation) among high-risk teen drivers. Our central hypothesis is that driving feedback via a technological device and app will reduce risky driving events and behaviors, and that augmenting feedback with parent training will further improve outcomes. We will test the following specific aims: Aim 1: Determine the effects of the intervention on reducing teens? risky driving events and unsafe driving behaviors; Aim 2: Determine the effects of the intervention on increasing frequency and quality of parent-teen communication about safe driving practices; and Aim 3: Determine the effects of the intervention on decreasing teen traffic violation recidivism. We will enroll teen drivers (age 16 to 17 years) who committed a moving violation along with their parents/legal guardians (n=240 dyads) from the Ohio Franklin County Juvenile Traffic Court following the teens? mandatory court hearing. Enrolled parent-teen dyads will be randomly assigned to 1 of 3 study groups (n=80 dyads/group): Group 1, control group with no device feedback nor parent training; Group 2, device feedback to teens only, providing no feedback nor training to parents; or Group 3, device feedback to teens and parents, who will also receive individualized virtual training with a traffic safety communication specialist. The expected outcome will establish the effectiveness of in-vehicle driving feedback technology augmented with parent training in reducing risky driving events, unsafe driving behaviors and recidivism. Our project is significant because it targets safe driving among high-risk teens who have committed a traffic violation. The study is innovative because it partners with the local court system and utilizes novel in-vehicle technologies to provide objectively measured study outcomes. The findings of this study will have a significant impact on juvenile traffic court?s practices and policies aimed to improve teen driving safety by reducing crashes, injuries, and deaths.